Clan Polaris
Polaris County 'Fortitudo, Vigilantia, Res' Those who seek the star, will find safe haven. The county of Polaris is located within the Grand Jarldom of Erzhalden and pledges allegiance to Clan Bälen. We're a county that focuses on manufacturing but welcomes and supports all professions. We forever strive with our values of 'Strength, Vigilance, and Prosperity.' Emblem Simple, yet meaningful. Polaris, meaning 'North Star', represents the county. The wolf howling at the north star symbolizes for those who seek the star, will find Guardianship & Valor as well as the Cruel & Merciless protection from enemies. The rock in which the wolf stands on symbolizes the Safety & Protection for its villagers; A safe haven. The Tree symbolizes Strength, Life, and Prosperity. The white 'V' in a ring symbolizes the county's fidelity to the Kingdom of Vornair, and the white ring around the emblem symbolizes its fidelity to its villagers. The Grey sky symbolizes Wisdom, Intelligence, and Dignity. The Black ground symbolizes Power, Concealment, and Death. Leadership Board of Directors The Board of Directors consists of elected nobles to operate and oversee their delegated field across the entire county. Current Directorial positions include: Director of Defense This position inherits the Department of Defense. Responsibilities include but are not limited too; The oversight of 'The Guard' and protecting the villagers from enemies, foreign & domestic. Director of Justice This position inherits the Department of Justice. Responsibilities include but are not limited too; The creation and enforcement of laws. Director of Commerce This position inherits the Treasury Department. Responsibilities include but are not limited too; Setting and collecting taxes, creating budgets, and maintaining a healthy economy. Director of Education This position inherits the Department of Education. Responsibilities include but are not limited too; Data collection and oversight of all academies. Freyr/a The Freyr or Freya is the mayoral title of a settlement. Responsibilities include but are not limited too; The overall welfare of their settlement which includes Defense, Justice, Commerce, and Education. Guilds Panshaw Architect We are a guild focused on the development and enhancement of communities via architecture. With staff capable of designing anything from a Shack to a Kingdom, we are your 'go-too' guild. For those interested in design & architecture, join us. For which we will redesign Kingdoms.. one shack at a time. The Scribes Guild of Vornair We are an organization of scribes and craftsmen who aim to accommodate professional scribes and associated craftsmen into a fair, equitable association of like-minded individuals. Our goal is to protect the given rights of scribes as contractors, negotiators, scholars, and the like in the Kingdom of Vornair, to promote competitive research and collaboration, and to ensure that the Kingdom of Vornair, its affiliated rulers, and all interested parties might find resources for their scribal needs. If you are a student of ink and quill and wish to pursue business surrounding the scribal arts, then the Scribe's Guild welcomes you. 'Erzhalden Guild of Smiths' We are a guild compromised of Blacksmiths, Armor-smiths, Weapon-smiths, and Tinkerers. Our goal is to enhance the Duchy of Erzhalden from crafting effective weapons and armor for our elite military to crafting reliable tools for our farmers. Some of the benefits include training and paid commission. Whether your a novice or experienced veteran, we welcome you. The Mint A federally operated organization with reserves located across Polaris County. The Mint's primary focus is to produce legal tender for the Duchy of Erzhalden. All citizens who wish to join must be Loyal, Trustworthy, and Dependable. In order to be employed by The Mint, all applicants must undergo an interview with the Chief of Polaris for qualification. The Guards of Polaris The Guards of Polaris, also known as, 'The Guard'. Is the law enforcement of the County. Their sole purpose is to maintain the safety and security for the citizens of Polaris. 'fidelis usque ad mortem' The Royal Guards of Polaris The Royal Guards of Polaris, also known as 'The Royal Guard'. The the official militia of Polaris County. They're instilled with Discipline, Loyalty, Honor and always on watch to protect its citizens from all enemies, foreign & domestic. More c''oming soon...''